digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamedramon
|level=Armor |levelref=Flamedramon's Armor level is equated to that of a Champion in the card game and virtual pets, of an Ultimate in DS Digimon World games, and of a Rookie in Digimon Battle. |levelcat=Champion |levelcat2=Ultimate |levelcat3=Rookie |type=Dragon Man |attribute=Free |attribute2=Vaccine |attribute3=Data |family=Nature Spirits |family2=Metal Empire |family3=Nightmare Soldiers |family4=Dragon's Roar |from=Veemon + Digi-Egg of CourageDigimon Adventure 02, "Enter Flamedramon" 01 |to=Imperialdramon Fighter ModeDigimon Rumble Arena 2 |java=Junko Noda |javan=(Adventure 02) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Adventure 02)[http://digipedia.db-destiny.net/cast_crew/characters.htm Digimon Encyclopedia: Voice Actors: Digimon Adventure Character List] |partner=Davis Motomiya Aggressive Hacker Flashy Dude |n1=(Ko:) 화여드라몬 Firedramon |n2=(En:) Fradramon''Digimon Masters'' }} Flamedramon is a Dragon Man Digimon. It armor-digivolved due to the "Digi-Egg of Courage". The "Digi-Egg of Courage" has the attribute of "Flame", and those that don this Digi-Egg have their combat ability rise like blazing flames, allowing them to perform attacks on enemy Digimon with intense power. Attacks *'Fire Rocket'This attack is named "Flaming Rocket" in Digimon World 2, "Blade Drive" in Digimon Rumble Arena 2, and "Flaming Fist" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, and Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Knuckle Fire" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Knuckle Fire): Shoots fireballs from its fist. *'Fire Rocket': Surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots itself towards its opponent like a rocket. *'Flame Shield': Attacks while surrounded by an aura of fire. *'Express Claw' (Claw Express) *'Flame Shot' *'Flame Fist' Design Flamedramon is a bipedal creature with blue skin that looks like a grown version of Veemon. It wears armor on its face, chest, thighs, hands, and feet, It has a blade-like spike protruding from its mask and claws from its hands. The armor is covered with flame-like designs. The forehead spike and the armor's flame design are references to the Digi-Egg of Courage, with which it is intimately associated. It wears belts on its upper arms. Etymologies ;Fladramon (フレイドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'En:' Fla. From . *'En:' Dra. From the Dramon-type. ;Flamedramon Name used in the American English dub of Digimon Adventure 02 and in American English media. *'En:' . *'En:' Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Ryo Akiyama can use Flamedramon once he buys and equips the Digi-Egg of Courage to Veemon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Flamedramon card, titled "PF DM Yuuki", allows to armor digivolve to Flamedramon during battle when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Flamedramon is the subject of one episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 Flamedramon digivolves from Veemon if it has 4DPs (Digivolving points) or 8DPs, and can digivolve to AeroVeedramon or Raidramon. Flamedramon cannot be found in the wild. Digimon World 3 Flamedramon owns the Legendary Gym in the Asuka server. Once Galacticmon has been defeated, Flamedramon is also in Amaterasu City near Eldorado. Digimon World DS Flamedramon digivolves from ExVeemon if it is holding the Digi-Egg of Courage and is at LV30. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Flamedramon is #288, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 224 HP, 229 MP, 132 Attack, 104 Defense, 96 Spirit, 110 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Fire Aura4, and Sniper 3 traits. Flamedramon digivolves from Veemon with the DigiEgg of Courage, if your Digimon is at least level 22, with 2500 dragon experience. Flamedramon can DNA digivolve to Dorugoramon with MegaKabuterimon, or to WarGreymon with MameTyramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Flamedramon DigiFuses to Apollomon with Flaremon and Agunimon, to Imperialdramon Dragon Mode with Paildramon and Dinobeemon, and to Cannondramon with Brachiomon, MetalMamemon, and Vermilimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Flamedramon is a Fire Free Type, Armor level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It Armor digivolves from Veemon using the Digi-Egg of Courage. Its special attack is Flaming Fist and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Flamedramon is a Fire Free Type, Armor level Digimon and uses 8 memory. It Armor digivolves from Veemon using the Digi-Egg of Courage. Its special attack is Flaming Fist and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP drops below 50%. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Digimon Battle Flamedramon is obtainable by using an evolutor and the Digi-Egg of Courage to armor digivolve Veemon. Digimon Masters Flamedramon Armor digivolves from Veemon using the Digi-Egg of Courage. Digimon Heroes! Fladramon digivolves from V-mon. Digimon Links Flamedramon is an Armor level Digimon and digivolves from Veemon. Digimon ReArise Flamedramon may digivolve from Veemon. Notes and references de:Flamedramon